


Perspective

by emerald939



Category: Kings
Genre: Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2009-04-11
Updated: 2009-04-11
Packaged: 2017-10-17 01:19:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/171428
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emerald939/pseuds/emerald939
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>According to himself, Jack has it, others don't.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Perspective

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone, just letting readers know that I am keeping all my original notes in all fanfic I post on the archive. Just in case anything seems inconrous. Happy reading!
> 
> A/N: Just a drabble for the new show Kings. I really hope this show isn't canceled, it's so interesting. Hope you like it!

**Perspective**

Emptiness.

A vast, cold, light sucking void.

That was all Jack saw as he looked out over Shiloh.

They had started calling it the city of dreams and making it into the pinnacle of hope. The only response he had to that these days was a cynical chuckle.

Those mindless peons had no idea what they were talking about.

Until recently this city had been known only as the useless project eating up their tax dollars to the same people now praising it.

Those _people_ hadn't been there for the years of waiting his family had struggled through. The endless tasks and new responsibilities that were piled up for his parents to deal with.

It was a necessary evil that had to be endured, or at least that's what they had been told.

His sister and he were constantly pushed aside in the mad rush that never seemed to end.

The same mindless phrases were repeated then as well. _The city that rose from the ashes. The hope of the people._

Back then it was his father who spouted off the tag lines; the difference was that he believed in them to the extreme. Whenever he had time to spend with them it was always about some new excuse, some new problem. He would tell them how different their lives would be when the city was complete.

That was bullshit.

This city held up to none of the hype. Like the people in it, it was all about the image, no substance.

The only difference from then and now was their ages and amount of money. He had no real power, only the illusion of it. His parents still ignored him. The only upside was that now he wasn't still sitting around, hoping for their approval and any time they could spare.

Well, ordinarily anyway.

Ok, usually.

Once in a while?

Fine. He was constantly searching for ways to impress them. Nothing ever seemed to be enough for those two.

In the morning that was all going to change. He wouldn't have to see this soul sucking place for a long time, possibly years.

As the sun set Jack thought about the changes soon to be in his life. This time his father would have to be impressed. There was no way he wouldn't be proud of him for following in his footsteps.

They would all be forced to look at him differently, with respect.

He turned to come in from the balcony, the same thought repeating in his mind.

First a general, then a King.

* * *

A/N: Thanks for reading! Please let me know what you thought, it's always appreciated.


End file.
